Primeros indicios
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Yurio estuvo a diez segundos de huir de ahí cuando Víktor lo sujetó de los brazos y lo mantuvo sentado justo a su lado, en plan de que se quedara y se pusiera al ritmo de las preguntas que iban y venían en aquella conversación. ¿A qué edad tuvieron su primer beso? "¿Qué hay de ti, Yurio?" — YuMila.


**Disclaimer: YOI no es de mi pertenencia, si no Otabek habría sido amigo de Yurio desde el principio y no habría aparecido soberanamente mal en los últimos capítulos, habría habido MUCHÍSIMO más material de Yurio y Mila y de Yurio en sí. Todo pertenece al don Kubo, pero el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

.

.

 **Primeros indicios**

.

Yurio estuvo a diez segundos de huir de ahí cuando Víktor lo sujetó de los brazos y lo mantuvo sentado justo a su lado, en plan de que se quedara y se pusiera al ritmo de las preguntas que iban y venían en aquella conversación. Lo cual era incómodo, porque estaban comenzando a tocar temas que eran más íntimos y que, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de escuchar.

La fiesta de gala se había vuelto una reunión de conocidos a esa altura, y una especie de tortura nerviosa y vergonzosa.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, estaban todos bastante alegres, aunque no se comparaba ni de cerca a la brutal fiesta de ebrios que se dio el año anterior, con Yuuri bailando en el caño en compañía de Chris y teniendo una competencia de baile con él. No, no, no, nada tan insano esta vez.

—Y entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿No corresponder? Esas cosas no se hacen…

Yurio tragó saliva con dificultad.

Los pocos que quedaban estaban ahí; Yuuri, Víktor, Chris, Phichit, Celestino y Otabek (aunque este último pareciera medio zombi del sueño y el anterior estuviese dormido en la mesa, directamente). Entre otros pequeños grupos de personas esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del salón.

De todos, el tailandés era quien más despierto estaba, tratando de seguirle el hilo a la conversación y no perderse de nada y codeando a Yuuri para que no se durmiera también, mientras que Chris era el más atento sin dudas y Víktor era quien hablaba, manteniendo a Yurio sentado a su lado, cosa de que no saliera huyendo y se hiciera más hombre.

Y los demás veían y abalaban eso en cierta parte, les sobraban algo de ganas de saber un poco sobre la vida del más joven del grupo.

—¿Y tú, Phichit? ¿Con quién y cuándo fue tu primer beso?

El tailandés sonrió enorme y Yuuri se volvió de color bordó, sorprendiéndolos a todos la respuesta muda que acababan de dar.

—¡P-Pero fue un accidente! —Trató de excusarse el japonés, con algo de desesperación.

Les creyeron, pero era una puerta abierta para las bromas y los dramas.

—¡Yuuri, me rompes el corazón! —dramatizó Víktor, sin soltar a Yurio, que trató inútilmente de removerse.

Genial, pensó el menor de los rusos: atrapado entre un grupete de adultos con complejos de niños hormonales.

Comenzó a impacientarse por irse, no fuera a ser que llegaran a un terreno donde no había pisado jamás (y no estaba hablando de lo que comentaban en ese momento, precisamente, si no lo que solía seguirle después). Otra vez trató de pararse, y otra vez Víktor apretó el agarre en sus brazos, lanzándole de reojo una mirada macabra que ocultó tras una de sus sonrisas amistosas.

Maldición…

—¿Puede la boca de uno caerse accidentalmente sobre la de otro? —Ese fue Chris, que tapaba en inocencia la pregunta morbosa…

—Bueno, estaba oscuro y era de noche… —empezó Phichit, siendo interrumpido.

—¡Phichit! —Le paró su mejor amigo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Víktor, tratando de suprimir la risa—. ¿Fue un accidente?

Ambos amigos asintieron.

Yurio pensó que no podían ser más idiotas, en serio. Se resignó a inclinarse sobre la mesa y recargar el codo para poder apoyar el rostro en su mano. Bufó sonoramente mientras atendía a la charla con más desgana de la posible. Entonces…

"— _¡Suéltame, vieja bruja!_

— _¿Cómo me dices vieja, mocoso malcriado?"_

El color tiñó sus pálidas mejillas. Menuda ironía que justo entonces se acordara de tal cosa. Tenía que espabilar. Si lo veían bien, terminarían acosándolo con preguntas.

—Cuando compartíamos habitación. Llegó en la noche, se enredó entre los patines que estaban en el suelo mal ordenados y se cayó encima de mi cama, donde estaba durmiendo. Estuvo pidiendo perdón como una semana completa —Phichit parecía inmutable y completamente divertido de contarlo. Hizo reír a todos, lo llevó a Yuuri al medio de un letargo, con un cartel de "despistado" colgándole del cuello.

—¿Entonces a los dieciocho años lo fue? ¡Qué chico más reservado! Mi primer beso fue a los doce —Chris les guiñó un ojo, divertido—. ¿El tuyo, Yuuri?

Katsuki murmuró algo inteligible que hizo saltar en la silla a Phichit para responder.

—¡A los veinte! —exclamó, para en seguida inclinarse sobre la mesa en dirección a Víktor—. ¿Y tú?

—A los trece —canturreó—. Esa chica llevaba acosándome varios meses, era mayor que yo —Parecía casual, el más joven del grupo sintió un escalofrío ante eso.

Víktor no sería tan horripilante con él, ¿verdad…?

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Yurio?

…y una mierda.

El muchacho gruñó en respuesta, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su anterior mentor y amigo… y todas las miradas sobre él.

—Oh, vamos, tiene quince años, no lo molesten —Yuuri trató de defenderlo, acabando quizá por iniciarle una rabieta.

Se reprimió antes de tiempo…

—Es toda una ternurita preciosa, estoy seguro de que varias han de querido profanarlo —El suizo se rió divertido y bebió de su copa, Phichit sacó el celular y comenzó a teclear—. Todavía te queda tiempo para lograrlo, Plisetsky.

El muchacho se encogió, percatándose de la molestia subiéndole por la espalda y apoderándose de sus expresiones, enfurruñándolo por el hecho de que lo creyeran un niño que no sabía nada. Víktor lo rodeó con sus brazos, divertido.

—¡No lo crean tan inocente! Yo sé de algo…

.

— _¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?!_

 _Mila lo miraba de cerca, hasta el fondo de su alma, con algunos mechones rojos cayéndole por el rostro al estar inclinada todavía y el azul más claro de lo que había visto antes._

 _Yurio no supo si seguir perturbado o shockeado por su cercanía… se veía sumamente hermosa. Leía en sus expresiones su motivo, tan vano y relajado._

— _Porque quería, Yuri —respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo._

 _Se separó de él, tomándole las manos y alejando en el proceso una de las suyas, que tenía cubriendo su boca. Lo hizo girar lento y ligero por la pista de hielo. El joven rubio la miraba con una enorme mezcla de molestia y vergüenza (molestia porque ella sonreía pícara y tranquila, como si no hubiera hecho nada), sin poder reaccionar del todo a lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Pero su mirada que se volvió de pura molestia cuando divisó a Víktor más allá de la chica._

 _Estúpido maldito bastardo._

— _¡¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?!_

— _¡Pero si el amor está en el aire, aún con este frío! —replicó Nikiforov, antes de salir corriendo del lugar._

 _El menor fue a seguirlo, pero la risa cantarina y los brazos de su compañera lo rodearon por atrás, mientras recargaba su rostro en su hombro y lo apretujaba contra ella. El muchacho tragó seco y sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espina, debido a unos pares de razones que se apretaban contra su espalda y por unos labios (que solo segundos antes supo suaves) que se acercaban a una de sus orejas._

— _Vamos, Yuri, no te molestes tanto._

 _En serio, en serio, en serio que no tenía idea de qué había pasado con la chica ese día, que llegó con tantas intenciones, dispuesta notablemente a hacerse ver por él. Yurio todavía no entendía del todo a las mujeres, por no decir que había tenido poco contacto con ellas a lo largo de su vida, y que Mila fue la primera que consideró cercana._

 _Pero el tenerla tan cerca despertaba en él una mezcla de vergüenza y tensión que no había sentido antes._

 _Nunca._

 _Víktor se le hubiera reído mientras le decía que "las hormonas, Yuri, las hormonas…"_

 _Las hormonas que lo tenían rojo como un mismísimo tomate y echando humo por las orejas, mientras la muchacha de jóvenes diecisiete años lo apretaba divinamente y despertaba cada parte de su jovencito cuerpo de catorce…_

 _Y se notó con los labios picándole por contacto tan calentito y suave de los otros._

 _Si hubiera sido mayor y no se encontrase sorpresivamente tan intimidado…_

.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Tenía hasta las orejas coloradas. Se levantó de golpe, asesinando al mayor con la mirada. Suspiró, volviendo a sentarse y desviando la vista lejos de ahí—. ¡A los catorce y punto!

El silencio que siguió por parte de todos, menos por Víktor que se reía brevemente tratando de contenerse, fue increíble. Repentinamente, fue como si sintieran que habían profanado al menor de todos allí.

—¡¿Pero con quién?!

—¡Este chico salió bueno, Vitya!

—¿O sea que soy el que más viejo…? —Yuuri se volvió a hundir.

Yurio chasqueó.

—Maldición.

El murmullo en la mesa aumentó lo suficiente como para volverse un tanto irritante y estaba tan atrapado en odiar a Víktor que, cuando volteó al lado que tenía libre y vio a Mila mirándolo de cerca, pegó un salto y se volvió a pegar al ruso mayor. La chica se rió divertida (y hermosa como ella era), provocándole otro sonrojo.

Que conste; Yurio había aprendido a dejar de sonrojarse con la mayoría de las acciones de ella y a aceptar sus acosos como algo diario, logrado suprimir las hormonas que saltaban como asesinas las primas veces que la tenía cerca. Pero después de hablar ante todos de un tema que la concernía y que se apareciera prácticamente de la nada (porque, en serio, ¿de dónde había salido, si hace cinco segundos la detectó a lo lejos, entre un grupo de patinadoras?), podía llegar a provocarlo.

—¿Has estado hablando de mí?

—¡Como si lo hiciera! —gruñó el menor. Aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie y salir huyendo, escapándose por los pelos de Víktor, que estiró los brazos en su dirección para volver a agarrarlo y falló.

La chica sonrió pícara y lo siguió. Era increíble cómo podía leerle las expresiones a aquel mocoso cada vez que mentía u ocultaba algo.

Había sido una de las primeras cosas que le gustó de él, porque ya a esa altura todo lo que era Yuri Plisetsky le encantaba y frustraba al mismo tiempo. Digo ¿quién la mandaba a caer absoluta por un mocoso? Y para más: Yurio tenía catorce y ella diecisiete cuando se conocieron y le nació el interés.

De a ratos se sentía un poco roba cunas, después pensaba que el muchachito precioso y divino también crecería y se le pasaba un poco. Además, le era sumamente divertido ir _preparándolo_ desde entonces. Como si ignorase el que era una de las primeras mujeres en su vida (al menos en lo externo) y el cómo lo alborotaba al principio, cuando apenas comenzaba con sus acosos.

Y no es como si ella hubiera tenido amoríos antes, cuando empezó a preocuparse por los chicos fue cuando conoció a aquel niñato, en realidad.

Había caído tanto en su belleza como en sus actitudes competitivas y perfeccionistas, en su forma y presencia cuando estaba sobre una pista de hielo, en aquel carácter explosivo, que de a ratos le recordaban esos solitos tres años que los separaban, en parte por lo inmaduro y en parte por lo ingenuo que solía ser.

Yurio era todo un complemento a esa edad, y le gustaba tanto que dolía las veces que él parecía ni siquiera pensar en ella. Aunque ella era un poco egoísta también…

.

— _Eres como un mocoso malcriado que se cree enorme —reprochó, luego de haberle intentado enseñar un giro, demostrado qué era lo que él hacía mal y que todavía así siguiera enfrascado en hacerlo de la misma mala forma._

 _La frustró._

— _¡No entiendo tus explicaciones! —Le escupió Yurio, cruzándose de brazos y desviándole la mirada con todo un capricho encima._

 _Era TAN maduro._

— _Te lo expliqué cuatro veces de distintas formas,_ Yuratchka _—Y reafirmó con fuerza esa forma de llamarlo. El mocoso se volteó a verla con determinación y fiereza._

 _A Mila casi se le sale el corazón del pecho de lo lindo que se veía con esa cara de huevo podrido. Incluso estuvo cerca de borrársele todo la frustración._

 _Llevaban cerca de seis meses patinando juntos, el tiempo suficiente para saberse gustosa de molestar e irritar la poca paciencia de aquel niño y de apreciar la belleza innata que tenía (también cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada resplandor que emitía con cada desliz en el hielo. Yuri era hermoso, ¿cómo no verlo?)._

 _Medio año molestándolo con su cercanía morbosa, para hacerse notar, y ya unos pares de meses queriendo callarlo en el medio de una rabieta de mil maneras distintas a las usuales._

 _Sonrió con ternura en dirección al muchachito, que a medio camino de gritarle paró por verle esa expresión. Trató de recular un par de pasos al percatarse de las intenciones de la pelirroja, que rápido lo rodeó por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella y plantando sus labios sobre los suyos._

 _No fue un beso movido o invasivo, simplemente acarició tenuemente la boca del rubio._

 _Aflojó el agarre, sin soltarlo y manteniéndolo cerca, viéndolo llevarse el dorso de una de sus manos a la boca, en lo que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y le daba un espectáculo que se encargaría de guardar fríamente en su memoria._

— _¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?!_

.

Yurio salió del baño y se la topó en el solitario pasillo, que en los extremos estaba oscuro por la iluminación pobre que daban en la noche. Aquel hotel era gigante y solo los de la fiesta estaban despiertos, no es como si fuera extraño que algunos sectores tuvieran luces automáticas o simplemente se vieran a oscuras.

Se recargó de lado en la pared, observándola con altivez. Ella mantenía la espalda recargada allí, por otro lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tosco, socarrón y bruto, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Te avergüenzas de que te haya robado tu primer beso, Yuri? Porque podría disculparme, si haces que me sienta mal por haberlo hecho —dijo, divertida y con grandeza.

 _Pero con algo removiéndosele inquieto en el pecho._

El menor resopló, llevando las manos a los bolsillos y copiando su pose, a su lado. A Mila no le pasó desapercibido el coloreo en su pálido rostro, seguro por haber recordado aquello por segunda vez en la noche.

 _A Yurio le picaron los labios con cierta ansiedad._

—¿No crees que es una pregunta estúpida?

Mila trató de reprimir la sonrisa y mostrarse seria.

—No, es creíble para mí —Medio exageraba el dramatismo y la seriedad, aunque una pequeñísima parte de ella estaba atenta.

Plisetsky seguía teniendo quince años y no es que ella fuera muchísimo mayor, pero era admisible que llevaba algún grado de madurez superior y tenía esa preocupación, o cierto temor, de que él la olvidara. Después de todo, eso podía pasar y era sospechoso al considerar que había más avances por su parte.

—Lo dices como si solo nos hubiéramos besado una vez. Y como si nunca te hubiera correspondido, idiota —refutó, observando en dirección contraria a la chica, como si algo genial estuviera pasando al otro extremo del pasillo. Hubo al menos un minuto entero de silencio, lo suficiente como para que el jovencito sintiera incomodidad y se volteara a ver por qué estaba tan callada.

Mila se mordía el labio inferior, con un tinte colorado en las mejillas blancas. Parecía estar deslumbrando de alguna manera que no había visto antes, que le hizo picar más los labios y le sintió apretar el pecho con fuerza.

Oh, sí, Mila era gracias a quien empezaba a percatarse de muchas reacciones de su cuerpo, que no conocía del todo, ni siquiera a esa altura…

Se despegó de la pared con soltura, simulando resignación.

Se acercó para tomarle el rostro, desapareciendo ese pequeñísimo espacio de altura que todavía los separaba (y que seguramente en poco tiempo dejaría de existir, viéndose esa situación invertida).

La besó en los labios, siendo correspondido y rodeados sus hombros por los brazos femeninos en seguida, de esa forma que la chica se encargó de mostrarle hacía casi dos años y de la que hubo aprendido a innovar.

Repentinamente necesitó hacer aquello, así como vio que ella también lo necesitaba.

Entre ambos todavía existía una distancia prudente a la hora de sus contactos físicos y amorosos, iban a un paso tan lento que a muchos les llegaría a sorprender. No se besaban todos los días e incluso pasaban semanas donde no lo hacían, donde solo se referían entre sí como buenos amigos o compañeros de patinaje y se dignaban a una distancia ni dolorosa ni placentera.

Todavía Yurio era muy niño y en parte ambos lo sabían. Si alguien fuera de su círculo los veía podía, si quería, resultar hasta un poco problemático.

Sin embargo, seguía habiendo veces en las que aquel espacio les molestaba, porque se querían. En el fondo de sus corazones oprimidos estaba todo aquello que algún día iban a dejar salir con fuerza y con ganas, que arrasaría a todo lo que hasta entonces iban demorando para cuidarse de sí mismos.

Y se notaba a medida que el muchacho crecía… cómo ese candor en su interior aumentaba considerablemente. No quería pensarlo, pero sabía que no era cualquier cosa por la que lo hacía.

Era solo por Mila que su corazón latía con tantas ganas, que se ruborizaba por insinuaciones y lo dejaba sin habla algunas veces. Era por la única que sus labios hormigueaban de ganas de besarla (y que ocurría casi todos los días que la veía en el último tiempo).

Y en parte odiaba y amaba la risita que ella daba sobre su boca, cuando las manos se le iban solas a su cintura y la apretaban a su cuerpo, con cierto grado de posesividad nacida en los últimos meses, al saber que el contacto terminaría y que sería todo por el momento, que no volvería quizá a sentirla hasta que otra vez fuera sumamente necesario hacerlo.

Mila soltó sus labios, con una pícara sonrisa, al sentir que éste la abrazaba por su cintura (como tanto hacía últimamente) y trataba de continuar. Se encontró una expresión molesta por la separación, que al mismo tiempo viajaba lejos de ahí.

Absorta en eso, se sorprendió de que Yurio diera un paso hacia el frente, a lo que su espalda se topó con la pared, y la volviera a besar. Inundó su boca completamente, hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Respiró hondo cuando la soltó, apreciándole ahora una sonrisa socarrona y llena de diversión. Fue su turno de ponerse roja como su mismo cabello.

Maldito niño hermoso.

—Vamos —Le dijo, tomándola del brazo y regresando en dirección al salón.

Mila sonrió cuando llegó a su lado, con una mezcla de cosas y emociones, pero con lo principal ahí en su pecho, alborotándose y entusiasmándola; ese breve grado de seguridad que Yurio le acababa de dar a sus sentimientos, que la llenó hasta el alma. Le tomó del brazo más formalmente, notándolo hacer un gesto molesto en su rostro por ello.

 _No solo era ella la que se estaba enamorando perdidamente…_

 **..**

 **Simplemente amé a este shipp desde que ambos aparecieron.**

 **Adoro el personaje de Yurio y el de Mila me encantó, adoré ese compañerismo y cercanía que tenían entre ellos (1313).**

 **Es una lástima que haya tan poco de ellos en general, pero bueno, acá yo aportando.**

 **Hay que promover los shipps que a una le gustan, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo! ¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Viktuuri para todas *insert corazones***

 **Ciao!**


End file.
